HeartBeat
by Yue1234
Summary: A Heart beat is a melody. If it is listened to enough it will be remembered even after so long. Clow/Yue, slight Toya/Yukito.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters/Cardcaptors. **

**This is labeled a ClowReed/Yue but it's more Eriol then Clow.**

…

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine just tired," Yukito rubbed his eyes, smiling softly at his worried classmate. Toya looked unconvinced as Yukito reached into a brown paper bag for his tenth sandwich of the day.

"Listen Yukito," Toya started, lowering his voice "I think-"

"TOYA!"

Both boys looked around as the new girl, Nakuru Akizukil, sped toward them and lept onto Toya's back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his torso "Where have you been!"

"Here," Toya grumbled. The brunette beamed, and pinched his cheek "Teacher wants to see you!"

Toya sighed, and pried her arms off from his neck, lowering her to the floor "I'll be back."

"Okay," Yukito smiled, and waved as Toya left the classroom in search of the teacher. Nakuru smirked at Yukito before she flipped a strand of brown hair behind her shoulder, and skipped out of the room. Yukito quickly finished his sandwich, and took the last one from the bag before he tossed it into the trash, and left the classroom.

"Nice day," he mused to himself with another smile "I've got ten minutes might as well spend them in the sun."

He left the air-conditioned school, and walked out under the warm sun. He walked passed the soccer field where a group of kids were kicking a black, and white ball back and forth. He passed the basketball court where a single kid was shooting hoops with a half deflated ball. He passed the parking lot where some people had started a game of four square.

"I wonder how Sakura's doing," he wondered aloud as he approached the gate that separated the high school from the middle school. A yawn forced his mouth open, and he wiped away the resulting tears before they left his eyes.

"I feel like I could fall asleep right now, while I'm walking..." he adjusted his glasses and wiped a small drop of moisture from the transparent surface as another yawn fought its way through his lips "...these days I've been spending more time asleep then awake..."

Yukito blinked.

On the other side of the gate was a middle schooler.

He was dressed in gym cloths, and wearing spectacles much like Yukito's own. The boy's hair was blue, as were his eyes that hide behind those round glasses. The named eyes shut as the boy turned to smile at Yukito.

Yukito was about to return the smile when suddenly a jet of pain shot threw his whole body, and his eyes widened.

The boy watched as wings sprouted from Yukito's back, and folded around the high schooler, concealing him from view. The wing cocoon glowed brightly, and the blue haired boy turned his whole body to face the fence.

The light dimmed, and the wings were retracted. Where Yukito had just been standing stood a fair skinned angel, dressed in flowing robes of snow white with some blue thrown in. He gracefully leaped upward, and flew over the fence without a single beat from his beautiful wings.

"Clow!" the angel gasped, soaring over the boy who looked up with eyes full of more intelligence then a boy of his age should have had.

The boy's smile didn't waver as the angel flew near; it actually widened a few inches.

"What are you doing here... and like this!" the angel cried, his expression full of hurt "Clow is supposed to be dead!"

The boy raised his hand, and the angel's purple tinted silver eyes widened.

The angel fell back, its body going limp as its feet brushed the ground.

"Yue," yhe boy whispered as he caught the guardian's head in his arms. Yue's eyes were closed, loose strands of hair falling across his face as the boy cradled it.

"There is something that I want..." the boy muttered, brushing his fingers into Yue's hair. He drew the hand threw the silver locks, without encountering any knots, before he brushed the hair on Yue's face away "Something I've been hiding from you, and Cerberus."

The boy sighed and pressed his forehead to the angel's "You have hardly any magic left... If your new master cannot support you soon, a new candidate will be close at hand."

The reincarnation of Clow Reed stroked a hand across Yue's face, letting it rest on his cheek where the tiniest hint of warmth lingered beneath his fingers.

"I've missed you both so much," he breathed "Both you and Cerberus. But..."

He trailed off, moving his head to rest over the angel's heart. He closed his eyes "I've missed you more, my dear Yue..."

The slow and steady beating of Yue's heart comforted the boy. He had heard it many times before, and it had become a melody he would do anything to hear.

It use to be at times of stress and frustration when Clow would seek out Yue, and together with him would sit by the fire side in Clow's study doing nothing in particular. They would just simply sit there, talking from time to time or just enjoying the peace of a quiet night. When Yue fell asleep Clow would bring him a blanket and lie next to his creation, head close enough to hear the faint pounding of Yue's heart.

So as he sat there, with Yue's heart so close, the boy blocked out all other sounds. The wind, the cries of basketball playing middle schoolers, the chirping of birds, the sound of his own breathing, he blocked it all out, and focused solely on Yue's heartbeat.

"Clow..."

The boy's eyes snapped open.

Yue was beginning to regain consciousness. The magic the boy had hit him with hadn't been strong enough to knock him out for to long. The boy had not planned on lingering.

"I'm sorry Yue," the boy whispered, lifting his head to see that Yue's eyes were flickering "But I can't have you knowing my identity."

The sorcerer kissed both of the angel's soft cheeks before he gentle laid his hand on Yue's forehead. There was a gust of wind and slowly Yue's long hair began to retract into his skull and the wings disappeared into his back. His clothes glowed and morphed back into the high school uniform, and his pale skin flooded with color.

Yukito's eyes slowly opened, now back to their normal brown.

"What?" he sat bolt up right "How did I get over here?"

He turned to look at the smiling boy that was holding him up "Who are you?"

"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa," the boy's smile widened, and he let Yukito sit up on his own "I saw you faint and came to help. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Yukito returned Eriol's smile "I'm sorry for any trouble I caused you. I wasn't too heavy was I?"

"Oh no," Eriol shook his head "Don't worry about it."

Yukito blinked, then stared "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Eriol replied, titling his head "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem..." Yukito smiled softly and put a hand on the middle schooler's shoulder "A bit sad."

"It's nothing," Eriol stood "You just remained me of someone..."

"Really?" Yukito pushed himself up and dusted his uniform off "I don't get that often. Who do I remain you of? An old friend or something?"

Eriol closed his eyes and smiled "No, it's someone I love."

"Aww, do you still see them?" Yukito asked. Eriol inclined his head "Sometimes. In fact, I saw them today."

"Well, I wish you good luck," Yukito smiled, and climbed over the fence onto the high school grounds. Eriol nodded, eyes on the brown haired high schooler running to join them "I think no matter what form he's in his heart will be happy."

"What?" Yukito blinked, but Eriol just gave a short bow and began to walk back toward the middle school entrance.

"Well thank you so much!" Yukito called after him, and the blue haired boy raised a hand in farewell.

"Who was that?" Toya asked as he stopped beside Yukito, eyes on Eriol.

"Eriol. It's strange. He remains me a lot of your dad," Yukito mused. Toya looked at the now distant Eriol "Maybe."

"Why are you out here anyway?" Yukito asked "Class starts soon."

"I couldn't find you anywhere," Toya shrugged, and turned toward the high school "So come on."

Yukito smiled, and followed his classmate back toward the large building.

Over the fence and in the middle school, the blue haired boy changed out of his gym close, and into his uniform.

He smiled, and watched the two friends disappear into the high school through a hallway window.

"You better take good care of him Toya."


End file.
